Falling Apart
by GellyRoll
Summary: "What do you do when your family is slowly coming apart? Better yet, what do you do when they are falling apart because of you? I knew my mom was putting my career before her marriage and I didn't do anything to stop it." NILEY One-Shot


**This is my first One-Shot, I hope you like it.**

* * *

What do you do when your family is slowly coming apart? Better yet, what do you do when they are falling apart because of you? I knew my mom was putting my career before her marriage and I didn't do anything to stop it.

_This was my entire fault._

It didn't matter how hard I try, their voices still echoed in my head _"I'm sorry kids but you mom and I agree that getting and annulment it's the best for both of us, but don't worry everything will be just fine."_

How could he say that? Nothing it's going to be just fine, our family it's slowly drifting apart and I was the one who cause all this, _"But dad, you can divorce after seventeen years of marriage?"  
_  
I look at them in the eyes trying to find a sign of remorse but I was taken back when the only thing I found was determination_, "Look bud, your dad and I really try to save our marriage, we would never do this if we didn't believe it was the best thing to do."_

After those dreadful words were said Noah was crying and screaming at them, Braison just looked away in shock… and me, well after all the pleading I just got up and walked away from it, guilt consuming my every movement as I walked out of the house.

_I cause all this and there's nothing I could do to fix it._

"Miles please don't leave me too." Noah came running with tears on her eyes.

"Noah what are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leaving the house and I thought that you were going to leave me just like mom and dad." Noah stated between sobs while I try to calm her down.

"Baby girl nobody is leaving you."

"Yes they are! Braison say that when parents divorce one of them moves out and then we have to choose with whom we want to live. But I want to live with mommy and daddy not just with one of them." Noah has matured a lot since we move to Hollywood but when it all came down to it; she was still just a ten year old girl, who needed his mom and dad.

"Look Noah we will never leave you, we will always be here for you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Noah reassure me while wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Now go inside I'm sure that mom and dad are looking for you."

"You are not coming with me?" Noah shyly ask while tears begging to emerge from her eyes.

I took her in my arms trying to reassure her that I wasn't going to leave her, "I'm just going for a walk baby girl, I need to clear my mind, but don't worry _I am coming back_."

"Good because I wouldn't bear loosing you too." Noah gave me a sweet and tender kiss on the cheek before slowly making her way to the place I used to call _home_.

My wondering thru the lonely streets of Toluca Lake leads me to a hidden park; a park that I use to be _our_ spot four years ago; a place where I could go when the world was just too much for my thirteen year old mind.

When I enter the rusted iron gate a wave of sadness rush thru my body, it seem that just like our love the park had lost all his magic; the swings were rusted and all the beautiful flowers were withered, the only thing that reminded me of our love was the old oak tree.

I decide to take a site under the old tree. When I was close enough I realize that or carvings were still there,_ "MC + NJ Forever And Always."_

"I guess that forever came sooner that we thought."I mumble to myself.

I took a site under the tree when I heard the vibrating sound coming from my pocket, the lightly dim light flicking along it but I glanced away. I didn't want to speak to anyone, it would be easier to block myself in, than face the truth.

I turned my attentions back to the sparkling sky above but my phone wouldn't give up, until I finally took the vibrating piece of plastic.

_Demi._

I shook my head taking in a deep breath as I pressed accept. I had to talk to her, if I don't she'd get worried and that's the last thing I need right now…

"Hi Demi, how are you?"

"The question here is; _how are you_?"

"I'm fine Demi thanks." There was silence on the line until Demi spoke again.

"Miles, where are you?"

"At the park, why do you ask?"

"Your mom called me to know if I knew where you were, they say that after they gave you the news you just walk away; they were really worried Miles." Great not only did I destroy my family but I'm making them worry.

"I never want them to be worried about me, it just that I had too much and I needed to get out of there." I whispered as there was another silence on the line, which was so unlike Demi she always knew what to say.

"I'm so sorry Miles."

"Why are you sorry? This wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"Miles this was in no way your fault." Demi try to convince me but I knew this was my entire fault.

"Of course it is, I ruin my parent's marriage."

"No you didn't! Miles listen to me you…" But before she could finish her little speech I hung up, I didn't need her trying to convince me when I knew I was right.

Minutes past and there were no sound other than the constant chirping of crickets. My mind was slowly drifting to a better time, where my family was together and I was truly happy but the vibrating sound of my phone brought me back to reality.

_Joe._

Great Demi must told Joe that I hung up on her and now it was his turn to try and make me feel better.

"Hi Joe, did Demi make you call me?" I spat to the phone.

Joe took a big breath before answering, "She didn't make me, I decide to call you, may be you don't believe it but _we_ do care about you."

"Probably your right, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"But you need to talk to somebody Miles."

"I don't want to." I yell to the phone.

"Miles I know you tend to put everybody's feeling before yours, but ignoring the problem it's not the answer."

"May be not but what else can I do? This is all may fault."

"No is not." I could feel the presence of more than Joe hearing every word I was saying.

"Yes it is!"

"Miles…." The second I heard that voice I frowned. I could imagine Nick behind Joe trying to hear what I was saying, because he knew I would never answer one of his calls. I was about to hang up on them just like I did moments before but as my fingers lingered over the red button I felt myself hesitate...

"This isn't your fault." Nick whispered.

"It is!" I whispered back.

"No is not Miley and you need to understand that."

I gave a huff annoyed, "Of course it is and I'm telling you the same thing I say to Joe and Demi I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP ! Why you all can't get that?"

"We're trying to help…" Joe and Nick answer at the same time.

"I'm perfectly fine I don't need any body's help. The one that need helps is Noah, she needs help trying to understand how love from seventeen years can just disappear, Braison needs help deciding with whom he'd rather live with; but I'm FINE! I do not need help." I stated annoyed, they had no right to think I needed help when I was the one who brought this on my family.

"Miley."Joe whispered.

"NO I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

I heard a button pressed and gave a sigh, why have I been stupid enough to even answer the freaking phone call? Why didn't I left it ringing?

"Ok now you don't have to talk to Joe anymore."

"I rather talk to Joe than with you Nick thank you very much!"

"Too bad you're stuck with me."

"Nick please… I really don't want to…"

"No, we are talking about this whether you like it or not." Nick stated, "I know that your parent file for an annulment but the one thing I can't understand is how could you think you brought this on your family?" He questioned as I imagined him all the way in Costa Rica pacing around the room while pushing his hand through his curls.

"I ruined them, just like I ruin us, Justin and Liam." A tear rolled down my face

"Miley you didn't…"

"YES I DID and there's nothing you could say to convince me otherwise!"

Nick gave a sigh as another silent tear rolled down my cheeks, "Mi, you did not ruin us, we split not because of you but because it was just too much for us, we were too young and all the pressure was on us we weren't working any more just like with your parents it's just not working… you can't blame that on you. They made the decision to get an annulment, not you."

"May be I didn't make the decition of getting an annulment but I made the decision to become famous!" I hissed in reply.

"Do you really think that you not being famous would change anything?"

"I'm sure it would have!"

"Miley they been married for seventeen years and they been dealing with fame even before you were born, I don't know if you remember but your father is_ Billy Ray Stewart _the famous country singer, your mom was the one who had to take care of you and your brothers while your dad was on tour or recording a TV show, if they could deal with fame back then why couldn't they do it now? It's not the fame, or you it's the one who is on the way is just that they aren't in love anymore…and there is nothing you can do about it." Nick whispered.

"I just… want everything to be perfect again."

"Miles everything will get better, even thought your parents may not be living in the same roof they will always care about you, bedsides you have Demi, Joe and me, no matter what we will never leave your side whether you want like it or not."

"How could you say that when is more than I fact that I ruin everything I touch?." I whispered between silent's sobs.

"But you don't I'm I still your best friend isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Your family is going to be ok and do you want to know why?"

"I guess"

"Because they have you. And you are one of the strongest people I know, even in the darkest of time you make people smile, you are like a phoenix that raise from the ashes, that's is why you should be with Braison, Noah, Trace and Brandi because they need you just like you need them." Nick stated as I try to proses the words he was saying.

"I know they need me but if I go back I know I'm going to cry and I don't want to cry in front of them."

"Why not? You're hurting its ok to cry."

"I know but…"

"I'm sure they are crying too Miles and bottle ling your emotions is not good for you."

In my head everything that Nick just say made sense but it didn't make me fell les guilty. How did he always see thing so clearly? Whenever I thing gets too hard, Nick always managed to be there for me no matter what, "So should I go back home?"

"Yes you should." I could imagine Nick smiling thru the phone.

"But I don't want go there alone."

"You don't have to." Nick state but this time his voice wasn't coming from the phone. I slowly turn around until I came face to face with those chocolate brown orbs that I love.

"What are you doing here… I thought you were in Costa Rica?"

"I was but the minute I found out that your parents were getting an annulment I knew I needed to be here with you."

"But how did you find out before me? And I just had a phone call with you and Joe, how can this be even possible?" A small smile appear on his face while he took my hand on his.

"Your mom told my mom they were planning on telling you and my mom told me and I knew I had to be here, and don't worry I don't have a concert, there is no problem on me being here and about the phone call, well thank goodness tree way phone call exist."

"What are you trying to say is that while I was here talking with you and Joe, you were on a private plane on your way here?"

"You're correct."A smile appear on my face and I couldn't stop myself from hugging him.

"But how did you knew I was even here?"

"You told Demi you were on a park and you used to come here when the world was just too much to handle." After all the time we been apart he still knows me better than I know myself.

"Thanks Nick you didn't need to do all this."

"Don't worry Miles, I'm always going to be here for you, I let you down once and I'm not going to do it ever again."

I leaned in and gave Nick a soft kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Nick I really appreciated it."

We sat under our old oak tree just staring at the stars, enjoying our company, "Youre going to be fine Miley." Nick whispered while kissing the top of my head.

"I guess time will say."

"Don't worry everything will get better and I'm going to be here to help you along the way, remember early today when you say that you ruin us and how love can just disappear?"

"Yes I remember, why?"

"Because you were wrong, you didn't ruin us and love don't fade away." Nick stated.

"And how can you know that?"

"Because I still love you and there's nothing you could do to ever change that."

Silence fill the air while Nick's words echoed in my head _"I still love you!"_ how can he say that after all the fights we had? After I practically say to the world that our relationship meant nothing to me?

"If you don't believe me I guess I will have to show you." He slowly leaned in and before I could pull away his soft lips were over mine.

The kiss was soft and tender but at the same time it was full of love; a love I thought I will never feel again.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart." He say while our foreheads rest together.

"I love you too Nicholas Jerry Gray."

_I know my family will never be the same but we are strong enough to stay together no matter what and now that I have Nick by my side I know that nothing will ever bring me down.

* * *

_

**The entire divorce thing inspired me and this is what it came out, I hope that you like it, even thought I think it's really crapy but I let you be the judge of that.  
Please leave a REVIEW they are highly appreciated it.**


End file.
